


Of Fibers and Diapers

by Danthehedgefox



Series: Threads of family [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diapers, Explicit Consent, Friendly!Life Fibers, Good!Ragyo, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infantilism, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sci-Fi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthehedgefox/pseuds/Danthehedgefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ryuko and Satsuki wake up naked (except for diapers) in bed with a Ragyo that's an actual mother? Find out as they explore (or is it remember) this strange new, fetish themed world.</p><p>Or; what in my head is the only way to get the real Satsuki and Ryuko in diapers and like'm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: If you do not like Adult Baby themed content or Incest, you need not apply.

Ryuko woke up slowly, shifting around in her groggy state. Something was off about her pillow, it was warm. She opened her eyes, only to have them met by the maroon/silver eyes of Ragyo Kiryuin, her dead monster of a mother. She reacted to this in a perfectly natural manner. “WHAT THE HELL!” she yelled jumping back out of the bed the two of them were laying on, getting tangled in the blanket and plummeting to the floor. While down there, viciously fighting the covers entrapping her, she heard Ragyo say something that brought her up short.

“Ryuko-chan! Are you alright!?” The woman she had killed said, in far too kind a tone.

There was another cacophony as someone on the opposite side of the bed fell off as well and scooted backwards till they hit a wall. “Satsuki! Wha… what’s with that look of fear on your face? Oh, honey did you have a nightmare?” Ragyo asked.

Ryuko hesitantly lifted her eyes again to look at the woman on the bed from where she sat on the floor, and had her breath stolen away. There she was, just as remembered, but for the fact she was naked and far larger than before. On top of that every line on her face was drawn in true motherly concern.  Ryuko had always heard that you could tell a parent by the looks they give; she hadn’t believed it till now. She looked back to Ryuko and asked, “Will you be okay? I think your sister needs me more at the moment.” Ryuko kicked her brain back on just then.

“What are you talking about, who are you, how’d we get here?!!” She barked at the impostor. There was no way that she was back, unless… no NO! Now the impostor had the gall to look confused, “Bunny-chan, what are you on about?” They were interrupted however by the sound of sobbing coming from the other side of the room.

 “I don’t have time for your pretend games Ro-chan, Satsuki needs me.” With that she turned on the lamp on a near-by night stand and stood up from the bed, and began walking over to where Ryuko presumed her sister was. Ryuko stood up; and only then realized she was naked, except for a diaper. This prompted another natural response.

“WHY AM I IN A DIAPER!?!?!”

The woman called back, “That’s enough yelling Ryuko!” as she knelt to the side of a clearly panicking Satsuki. She was in a bad way, shaking and sobbing, she flinched away from the woman’s touch. Unfortunately she didn’t take the hint and went to hug her. Satsuki flung herself away and curled in on herself, chanting, “I’ll be good mommy,” over and over.

Now the woman looked even more worried. She gently shook Satsuki by the shoulder, “Pumpkin, what’s wrong?!” Ryuko was getting more and more confused, first that woman, now Satsuki’s freak’n out, and she still had no idea why _SHE WAS IN A DIAPER_!

*Fomp*

Ryuko looked back up to see that the woman had plopped Satsuki on to the plush bed, and she finally noticed that she was wearing a diaper as well; what’s more it was wet. She seemed to be unconscious, which made Ryuko’s blood boil. “What’d you do to her!” she shrieked in the bitch’s face, only to find herself gently but firmly pushed down onto her bottom.

“I gave her a nerve pinch, she was hyperventilating. Now that she is taken care of for the moment, let’s get on to you.” She spoke coldly and suddenly Ryuko was reminded of the not insignificant height difference between herself and her opponent as she looked up. Now she looked like Ragyo, “Bunny-chan would have stopped any games the moment Satsuki’s well being was in question. So I’ll ask this once. Who are you and where is my daughter?”

Something niggled at the back of her head. That she shouldn’t be looking so defiant, but she was as she said her piece, “Ryuko Matoi, and last I checked you were dead.”

Ragyo looked confused at that, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you pulling your own heart out so you wouldn’t have to die at the end of my sword,” she looked stricken at that, “What-” But Ryuko was already building a head of steam, “I’m talking about how you experimented on, then threw me away!” Her eyes widened, “Wha-” “I’m talking about the Life Fiber invasion that we stopped! I’m talking about what you did to Satsuki every fucking night, **with those evil-evil fingers of yours! I’m talking about how you ordered my dad _KILLED_ , you _BITCH_**!” With that she launched herself at the monster, intent on ripping it to shreds, only to be neatly caught and comfortably held in the crook of her arm.

“Wha-” she was cut off when something was stuck in her mouth, that to her surprise, she immediately started sucking on. She looked down to see that it was a baby’s pacifier, she was about to spit it out, when she realized she was getting really sleepy all of a sudden. She distantly heard the woman speaking, “You’re definitely Ryuko-chan, falling asleep with her binky like that. Don’t worry dear, whatever’s wrong, mommy will figure it out, ok? Just sleep for now.”

Ryuko wanted to argue, wanted to thrash about as she was laid down next to her sister, but found she could only breathe evenly and suckle as she slowly drifted off.

 

* * *

 

Ryuko came flying awake this time; bolting upright immediately in what she quickly realized was a crib the size of a regular bed, looking franticly around. She was in what looked to be a large bedroom that looked to be decorated for a young child, but scaled up, there was another crib beside her’s where Satsuki lay asleep. That’s when she saw him, just sitting there, in a chair two sizes too small. Isshin Matoi, in all his bearded glory. Though there were obvious differences, larger for one, there was also the fact that he looked so much younger than she remembered him. She knew it had to be a trick of some kind. But she couldn’t stop the small, broken, “Daddy…” that escaped her lips.

Isshin’s head jolted up, and his face instantly softened from its perpetual light scowl, “Ryuko~.” he said it gently, like one would to a baby. He stood up and walked over to the crib, where she realized that he stood about nine full feet tall. She wanted to be angry, angry at that bitch for making this mockery of her father. Yet she was floating on a tide of love that she hadn’t know she felt for the man before her. “Ryuko.” He said, “We need to talk. Or rather I need you to hear me out, even if you don’t believe me, okay?” Ryuko just stared at him, “You’re alive…”

His brow furrowed, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He turned and walked over to the crib where Satsuki lay and gently shook her awake. “Uhhhuuu…” she moaned as she sat up. The man snapped his fingers to get her attention, “Satsuki, I need you awake to hear this.” After another second she finally looked alert, her eyes rapidly taking in the room, till they landed on the man. She opened he mouth to start demanding answers, but Ryuko headed her off, “Its dad-I mean- I think it is him, he said he’ll explain things!”

Satsuki’s eyes snapped to her and widened, “Senketsu! Ryuko you’re wearing Senketsu!” Ryuko felt her heart stop when she heard those words. “Wha…” she looked down to be met by a pair of orange/red eyes on her chest. “Good morning Ryuko, I think it’s time you heard what Father has to say.”

*Clears throat*

“Quite right Senketsu.” Maybe-Isshin said as he walked back to his seat. “Now then, I’m sure you’re wondering what’s going on right? Well the answer is both simple and complicated. How much do you know about alternate universes?” He received blank stares. “Okay then, I’ll start from the top. For every decision you make, another universe is born, where you took another option. This means there are an infinite number of universes, all slightly different from each-other.”

Ryuko glanced at Satsuki, “So, ya expect us to believe we’re in one of those alternate worlds.” The man nodded. “Well sort of…” Satsuki perked up, “Sort of?” she asked. The man winced, “It seems that it was not you yourselves that traveled. Instead a, let’s say copy of your minds merged with that of my daughters. You are my girls, as a matter of fact if you think hard enough you should still be able to access their memories. If you’re wondering how I know this, we ran an extensive battery of tests while you were out.”

Ryuko held up a hand, “Wait, run that by me again? We’re copies?!” The man shook his head, “No, your minds are. In a few weeks time the memories of your home dimension will integrate with your real minds, leaving you as a compromise between that you and this you.” Satsuki spoke up here, “How can you be sure it’s alternate universes, surely you don’t have that kind of technology?” The man smirked, “Indeed we don’t, but from scanning your minds it’s the only thing that makes sense, aside from madness of course.”

Ryuko slowly sat down as she took this all in. Alternate dimensions huh, and from the sound of it they’re in a type of situation where there’s no going home, because technically they already are. She asked the obvious question, “So what now?” This world’s Isshin sighed and said, “Now we go to breakfast.” as he stood up.

“What?” Ryuko and Satsuki chorused.

The man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “There’s nothing we can do to speed the process along, so me and your mother decided to just try to get you comfortable with your new world. Now I know this will be difficult, as I saw your memories and know how different our worlds are, but, we have no better choice.” Ryuko was getting annoyed, “That still doesn’t explain why I’m in a diaper, or why Senketsu and Junketsu are onesies!” she said, crossing her arms.

“Ryuko,” Satsuki got her attention, “I’ve been concentrating, like he said... He’s right; I can remember my life here. A-apparently it’s just the way they raise children here.” she said with a blush as she fiddled with the buttons on the crotch of Junketsu. Ryuko stared at her as she racked her own brain. It was true. Humans lived much longer here. So childhood had been extended into their thirties, wearing diapers all throughout as a conscious reminder that, yes, they were still children. But that was far from the most important thing her mind gave up.

The Life Fibers were _here_ , in symbiosis with humanity.

Isshin clapped twice to get their attention, “All right girls, you ready to face the day?”

 

* * *

                                                    

After being herded out of what was apparently their bedroom, Ryuko and Satsuki marched down an extravagant looking hallway, both subtlety trying to figure out how to walk without waddling in their diapers. “You know, trying to walk normally in those is only going to give you two diaper-rash.” Isshin said with a gleam in his eye. Both the girls blushed and spluttered, till Satsuki composed herself, “Anyway!... Do you know why… we were in _bed_ with her,” and rapidly lost that composure, turning pale faced.

Isshin turned on his heel, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, “Satsuki… I need you to understand, and I realize it won’t be easy, but the woman I married is nothing like the monster that reared you. What you, your sister, and your mother and I share, in this world is considered perfectly natural; and not meant to _hurt_ or _control_ you. If you’re uncomfortable with anything just say so. I know what _she_ did, I watched your memories, and both I and Ragyo were repulsed! If it is my dying breath, you shall never be treated such a way again.” By the end of his speech, Satsuki had regained some color and was breathing evenly.

She sniffled, and said, “I… I-I think it’s best I’m just left alone on that front for now.”

Isshin nodded, “Of course, I'll tell your mother when she gets out of the training room.” He rummaged in his lab-coat pocket, and pulled out a pacifier. He wordlessly offered it to Satsuki who stared at it a moment, but nodded her head and opened her mouth. She blushed heavily under Ryuko’s gaze, but resolutely kept sucking on the binky, for the comfort she knew it would provide.

Isshin started turning back around, but stopped half-way. “You look like you have a question too, Ryuko. Ask away!” Ryuko gulped, she for some reason found it slightly awkward to talk to this strangely bubbly, giant version of her father.

“Um, training room, she need ta blow off steam or something?” Yup. Totally what she wanted to ask.

The man nodded, “Aye, she stormed off there after we finished watching your memories, said she needed to break something.” Ryuko and Satsuki shared a look, and returned to walking; letting themselves waddle slightly this time.

As they went, they couldn’t help but notice that the furniture was very large, to them at least. “We’re here.” Isshin said as he led them into an opulent looking dining room. White walls, hard birch wood floors, and a mahogany table, the place looked like a slice of heaven with its fancyness. While Ryuko gaped, Satsuki kept keen eyed enough to realize there where two oversized high-chairs pushed up to the table.

The sound of a door opening caught her attention, in walked Soroi, once again young and for the first time giant, like adults apparently are here. He carried a platter with two covered dishes, and a third in hand, which he set on the table, right between the two high-chairs. They were each sat in one, after removing and replacing the plastic arm tray, and each fitted with a bib, despite their protests. The meal turned out to be an English style breakfast, with French toast, sausage, bacon, and, after a return trip from Soroi, a large sippy cup of orange juice for Ryuko and tea for Satsuki. They were given sturdy plastic, blunt, utensils and quickly dug in.

Neither of them was particularly hungry, but both used the simple motions of eating to concentrate on their thoughts. While Satsuki buried herself in this world’s ample happy memories, desperately trying to convince herself she wasn’t going to be ‘purified’, Ryuko was going over the details of human interaction with Life Fibers, starting with her family’s relation to them. Her memories of this world were easily accessed, if slow coming, though that may have been result of her not being much a student of history here either.

It seemed that in this world the Life Fibers were a peaceful race that sought union with humanity, through a system that vaguely echoed Honnoji Academy’s club system. Average people had access to clothing that is up to twenty percent Life Fibers, unless they had special licenses, thirty percent to forty were reserved for the police, firefighters, doctors, and scientists working with dangerous materials. Though the amount of Life Fibers to a household didn’t seem to impact their wages or placement in society, it certainly helped, but a family wouldn’t suffer for not being able to afford them. Fifty to seventy were distributed accordingly, to those who prove themselves and those with disabilities.

Those who prove they’re the best in a given town through tests of intellect, physical prowess, and compassion gain the right to wield the sort of power the Elite Four did in her world. In turn they were expected to act in a manner conductive to human society, for if not, the ‘limited-intelligence’ of the clothing would refuse to be worn and self-destruct. This measure also excludes Life Fiber use in crime.

Kamui were another story. There were only two in existence. They had been awarded to their mother, who in this world was a massive humanitarian, for being the first to gain through legal means, then willingly dissolving an effective textile monopoly, and their father for contributing more to the science of understanding and use of Life Fibers than anyone else. These nameless kamui were then unwoven and remade with the inclusion of human DNA, Ryuko and Satsuki’s, creating Senketsu and Junketsu.

As for herself and her sister, they had both gotten Life Fiber enhancements, similar to what she had in her old world. Only the operations had been done at much later ages, to decrease the danger of them dying. That, more so than their parents, contributed to the common people treating them like royalty. As a matter of fact to the Life Fibers they were royalty, daughters to two of the most powerful people in the world, **‘The Head Researcher’** and **‘The Seamstress’.**

*Gulp*

Well, she had wanted some excitement after the invasion was repelled. Among other things, she wished said excitement didn’t come in the form of being _banned from the toilet till her thirties_!


	2. Chapter 2: Day one part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a taste of how Ryuuko and Satsuki will act as time goes on. Also their parents have freaky fight sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited May-8-2016 for ages of the girls.

                                                                                Chapter 2: Day one part 2

                                                                                                                                         

After the three of them finished their breakfast Isshin announced he was taking them to the play-room, then he was back off to the miniature lab he’d set up in his guestroom. As they were being released from their highchairs Ryuuko started thinking again.

_‘If they’re married, why’s Dad living in the guestroom?’_

She considered consulting her memories again, but quickly realized she’d rather hear a certain somebody’s voice than have the information immediately, that and give herself another headache. “Senketsu,” she whispered, “Why’s Dad sleeping in the guest room?” The red and black kamui blinked, and then asked, “Are you having trouble remembering? If so you need to tell Father immediately, that’s not supposed to happen!” the cloth being panicked, straining against her frame towards the Doctor.

“Senketsu, it’s not that! I-I ju-st wanna hear your voice.” The kamui instantly stopped tugging her towards her father and instead lightly wrapped around her in what she recognized as his form of a hug. “Oh, Ryuko-chan~,” he cooed, “Alright, alright I get’cha. You just wanna be reminded I’m alive, hmm? Okay hon, I’ll talk.”

It turns out that she and Satsuki are not the only ones in the family to have undergone drastic personality change, though in Soichiro Kiryuuin’s case it _was_ due only to his own mind. One day their father wigged out. He suddenly started calling himself Isshin Matoi and displayed completely different mannerisms and body language to the point their mother ( _still weird to call her that_ ) attacked, believing him to be an impostor trying to set up a cover by being deliberately out of character. But she was repelled in combat, as only Soichiro could do.

The best psychologists of the age were called in, but all they accomplished was allowing Isshin to learn enough about the field to be made a P.H.D. inside a month. They couldn’t find anything actually wrong with him, he had just changed. Understandably this caused a lot of strain on their household. Ragyo was distraught at having lost the man she loved, Satsuki, even though just a baby, didn’t recognize him, and Isshin himself was close to _seppuku_ with the discord he’d caused in his family.

All told, it was decided that a separation was for the best. Isshin moved into one of their summer homes, sharing joint custody of Satsuki with Ragyo. But this was not the end of things, oh no. For while Isshin was different he was not repulsive either, he was still a good father to his daughter, suddenly filled with the same childlike energy as her and more time for her games. He kept an (almost) easy friendship with Ragyo. So much so in fact, that not a full month after the separation she was pregnant with Ryuuko. This prompted a rethinking of their arrangement, as they obviously still felt for each other and couldn’t bear the thought of bringing a new life into a broken home.

But of course this didn’t mean they could just go back to being husband and wife. Isshin was still learning who he was now and so was Ragyo, one passionate thrist would not undo the damage. So instead they resolved to date again, learn to love each other as they had before. Seventeen years later they still seemed to be in that faze, with no real end to it in sight.

Instead of having to find their feet again, they seemed to have lit a flame under each other! Instead of the wall-flower Soichiro had generally been, Isshin was a powerhouse of a personality, never wilting under Ragyo’s intensity and matching it in turn. They were in love again! At this point the separation was only on paper, and in the fact that Isshin’s main lab could not be moved into the main house; leaving him to frequently be called away to maintain his experiments.

“Wow,” Ryuuko breathed, “So, crazy does run in the family, eh?”  They were walking through the halls with their Dad leading them again, at some point Satsuki had struck-up a conversation with him, on their way to this play-room. At the moment her head hurt too much to really remember that room, just feelings of happiness associated with it.

That’s when something hit her. The space between her legs was damp. “Wh-wha-,da-d!” She whined, causing Isshin to look over whereupon his expression immediately took a turn for the scary when he saw the rattled look on Ryuuko’s face. He was kneeling by her side in an instant, as in _kamui_ speed, stroking her hand, “Bunny, what’s wrong?”

She just looked at him, to shaken to question his speed at the moment, “I-i-I didn’t even f-feel it!” she sobbed, her emotions running away with her in a way they never have before. Isshin’s brow furrowed a moment before realization dawned, “You went. Oh baby, I should have explained this. You’ve never gone to the potty, those muscles are very weak. Please honey, remember there’s nothing to be ashamed of here, re-lax~.” he insisted while petting her hair.

She leaned into his touch, sniffing and keening harshly as she struggled to get her emotions under control. But at the moment it was too much, her headache, the shock, the whole confusing situation she was in. She fell to her knees, only to be scooped up into Isshin’s arms where she sobbed brokenly against his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuuko became aware of her surroundings in a different place the she last remembered. Rather than her usual natural response to something like this, she began whining, sniffling, and reaching her arms out for something. That something turned out to be the presence something in her latent lizard brain labeled, “Daddy!” She buried her face into his shoulder as he picked her up from where she was laying.

“Shhh-shh, baby, it’s alright.” Isshin soothed, rubbing her back in small circles. She sniffed as she tried to get her head back together. She decided opening her eyes would be a good place to start, so she did, to meet the concerned eyes of her sister from over her dad’s shoulder. She was beginning to calm down, though she didn’t want to admit it this was greatly helped when Isshin started to bounce her lightly, and was beginning to question just what was going on with her that she was acting this way.

“D-dad?” she hedged, still unsure about that. “Oh, good! You’re awake,” he said, shifting her in his arms to face him. He smiled softly, “Is my Bunny-chan feeling better?” She blushed and averted her eyes, “I guess…” She looked back to him, a fierce look on her face, “What happened to me?” she said through clenched teeth. The man let out a relieved breath, “Still got that fire… Well! That would be your new mind clashing badly with your old one.” He revealed, still bouncing her.

“How so?” Satsuki’s voice was ice. He turned to face her, still bouncing Ryuuko, who’d yet to notice she now had her thumb in her mouth. Satsuki got a painfully nostalgic feeling at the sight, which she ruthlessly tamped down. She could feel when she had conformation that their minds weren’t about to shake themselves apart.

The man began explaining, “Well you see, when she wet herself she got several conflicting signals about what to do and what it meant, as well as confusion at not having felt it. At the same time she would have had a headache from sifting through her memories at breakfast, as you informed me you did.” He adjusted Ryuuko again to rest against his hip. “Remember, here, ‘teenagers’ are toddlers. While you have the capacity to act and think like young-adults, you’re going to subconsciously want to act your age in this world first and foremost. Though your consciousnesses have changed your subconscious hasn’t, it’s why you’ve yet to really question my explanations, or even consider escaping, deep down you know I would never lie to you.”

He smiled at Ryuuko again, “In her case it all just got to be too much at once. So she did what any baby does when stressed, cry. That’s not to say that’s all you can do when things get tough, don’t worry about that my little hellion.” He said as he booped her on the nose, causing her to giggle, and then blush.

“While this is all very informative,” Junketsu drawled, causing Satsuki to tense slightly, “I think its best we get Ryuuko-chan out of that soggy diaper before she gets a rash.” Isshin sniffed insultedly, “I haven’t forgotten. I deduced this was something she needed to be awake for, destroy any embarrassment right off the bat.” He began walking over to the nearest wall, where a pink changing table with many compartments stood.

“Okay Bunny-chan I’m going to put you down now, ready?” he asked. Ryuuko nodded against his shoulder, not quite sure what sure what to make of the squirmy feeling she got in her chest when she thought of being put down. Her Dad laid her down on the changing table without incident, he moved on to undoing the buttons on Senketsu’s crotch to get at her diaper.

The padding was swollen yellow between her legs, the wet markers almost completely gone. It was still warm against her, causing her to shiver slightly as she shifted around on her back. _‘What the hell?! This feels…nice?’_ Already thoroughly embarrassed by her situation, she turned bright red at the sudden realization that it felt good to sit here, with a soggy diaper against her crotch.

Unluckily for her Isshin noticed, “Ah, discovering another new part of you Ryuuko? Don’t worry dear; it’s perfectly normal for children your age to have a diaper fetish.” He told her as he undid the tapes holding the diaper in place. He peeled back the front of the diaper from her crotch, and she was suddenly aware that she felt no shame in this man seeing her privets. That was strange, right? Kids aren’t usually fine with their parents seeing their junk, right?

But her headache had abated. She remembered countless other diaper changes, going back as far as she could remember, of course she wasn’t embarrassed, why was she being so silly-wait. Ryuuko returned her attention to her surroundings just as Isshin lifted her legs and bottom into the air to slide out the wet diaper from under her, which he balled up with his free hand and tossed in a small waste bin nearby. He then reached into a compartment on the table to retrieve a bottle of lotion, which he wasted no time in applying to her bottom, and again her gut reaction was to let him. Although Satsuki looked ready to fucking pounce.

When she looked back Isshin was unfolding another diaper, slid it under her, and released her legs. Next he applied baby powder, using his hand to press it into the creases of her legs, though he stayed carefully away from her pussy, shaking some directly from the bottle instead. Finally he taped up the diaper, and closed up her kamui.

All throughout Ryuuko was painfully aware that she didn’t even _want_ to protest being in a diaper in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuuko finally took the time to look at the room she was in.  It was definitely the play-room, several chests overflowing with toys, a large screen television on either side of the room, numerous video-game stations, a ball pit, an indoor trampoline, and a DDR machine. It also had a colorful plastic table-and-chair set about her and Satsuki’s size with a plate of cookies and a pyramid of juice-boxes. She was again in slight awe of the luxury now open to her as her Dad helped her down from the changing table.

“Wow, this is… a lot.” She said lamely. Senketsu snorted, “Nonsense little one! No expense it to great for you two!” This got her to smile again, “Thanks.” But her expression darkened, “But… you hardly know me. I’m not your Ryuuko…” Storm clouds seemed to gather over her as she thought of the pain of her Senketsu’s loss and thought that this one would soon feel the same for her other self. This thinking was interrupted by Senketsu rapidly ruffling himself, “Hey, hey, hey! None of that now! You’re still her _and_ you’re still yourself. That’s how I think of it.”

Ryuuko sniffled a bit and scrubbed her eyes. She looked back up to see the concerned faces of her father and sister. “Oh…okay.” They both smiled at her and she immediately felt a weight lift off her. She rubbed her eyes again, “Okay so now what?”

Isshin hmmmed, “Well, I’m going back to the lab, and you two are going to stay here for a few hours. Then your mother will come collect you for nap-time, if you need anything in the meantime, ring the bell by the door and a maid will come to aid you. Both Senketsu and Junketsu have emergency transmitters in case for some reason you can’t call for help.” He checked his watch, “And before I go, I would suggest that if you’re going to keep looking through your memories take frequent breaks between each session, you won’t be given painkillers if you overdo it so take this warning.” He looked at the girls piercingly, “Understood?” They both nodded.

With that they were left alone for the first time in this world. Well, not counting their kamui. But their bodies of this world were extremely acclimated to their presence, so they could be forgiven for forgetting about them. Ryuuko found her eyes drawn to the video-game stations, realized she recognized a few of them, and started walking over.

“Ryuuko?” Satsuki called, “We need to talk.” And like that it hit her that _yes_ , they really did. She followed her sister over to the plastic table and sat down across from her. She reached for a juice box as Satsuki was saying, “On the walk over here I asked our ‘father’ some questions about our situation, as well as several meant to confirm whether or not it’s even real. I want you to listen closely.” Ryuuko nodded to show she was listening.

“Tell me, since waking up have you felt anything at all like when the Bitch used her Mind-Stitching on you?” Ryuuko cast her thoughts back throughout the day, finding nothing she shook her head. Satsuki’s mouth pressed into a thin line, “Well, that rules out _nearly_ every possibility of this being some ploy by the Life-Fibers. Either this is real, or it’s all in _my_ mind and you’re only here to convince me it’s real.”

She met her eyes, “But even then his other arguments hold. Like the simple question ‘Why’?  Because it’s like he said, I can’t summon the will to attack him or seriously think of escape. If they could actually influence our minds that much, why bother with the ruse?”

Ryuuko furrowed her brow, “To mock us.” She said.

 But Satsuki shook her head, “Again, why bother, especially considering we both remember beating them. If they wanted to keep us as trophies they could have just as easily robbed us of our old memories entirely. Not to mention how elaborate and expensive on resources the ruse itself would be.”

Ryuuko propped her head up on her hand, “Now it sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself a bit. I mean, yeah you’re right, it does sound like it wouldn’t make much sense for them to play this kind of trick on us.” She sipped her juice-box as she inspected her nails, “Unless they plan to let us get comfortable with this life and then tear it away, but even then like you said, why bother?” She looked back up, and promptly choked on her juice.

Satsuki eyes were wet with unshed tears, and Ryuuko had no idea what to do or say, so she just gaped. Satsuki’s voice hitched only slightly, “I don’t want this to be fake. But if it is I will find a way to tear it down. I just want it to be real.” She sniffled, without a hint of dignity, “I figured th-at if I could convince you, it would be okay to let myself belie-ve. Is that wrong?” she hiccupped.

At this point the kamui broke in. First Senketsu, “Ryuuko! Hug your sister!” A second later Junketsu, “Satsuki, lean on your sister!” As befitting two beings mentally linked.

Ryuuko scrambled around the table to her sister, where they latched onto each other. Satsuki didn’t exactly sob, just hiccupped and shook as her tears fell. Ryuuko sort of gathered the other girl into her lap and began to gently rock her, “Senketsu, little help?” she pleaded. “One second Bunny. Ready whitey!” “Always!” And then the kamui began to sing, though to Satsuki and Ryuuko such paltry words could never capture the majesty they felt more than heard. Every thread of the full-body onesies resonated with their song, of which the girls couldn’t understand the words but instead felt their meaning resonate deep in their bones.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later Isshin marched down the halls towards the mansion’s training room. He walked silently; totally absorbed in his own little world he didn’t notice the several wait-staff he startled with his cat-like approach. Save Soroi who was well use to such things. Eventually he stopped following his mental-map and instead let the sounds of crashing and smashing guide him.

When he reached the right door he, as was his custom where his daughters aren’t concerned, kicked it open. His entrance was answered by a chunk of stone flying at his head, which he seamlessly dodged, leaning around it as he kept walking. The place was a wreck, weights embedded in the walls, spinning saw-blades bent, flamethrowers melted, obstacle-course and the concrete it was built on flipped over, and there was a draft that wasn’t there before. And in the middle of this stood Ragyo, panting and fuming in the center of the room. Her eyes were blood-shot, hair in disarray, her make-up smeared, and snot dripping down her chin.

‘ _Damn is she sexy!_ ’ Isshin purred to himself as he walked up to her. He offered her a hanky and she took it. As she was cleaning her face Isshin said, “We need to talk.” As she steadied her breathing she said, “So we do.” 

Isshin looked her in the eye, “To start with don’t approach Satsuki with sex at all. The damage _that woman_ did is still too fresh in her mind.” Ragyo visibly choked down a growl, “This in isn’t fair, why does this have to happen twice to our family?!” Isshin put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey now, this isn’t like with me, I told you that. They will always have the memories of that world, but they will fade from the forefront of their minds, and they’ll be our girls again. It’s only a matter of time.”

She sniffed, “Really Isshy?” She asked softly. He smiled, “Yeah.” He then took her hand and led her over to sit on a piece of rubble, “Now, I think I’ve assuaged their fears of this being some kind of trick by _that woman_ , but I still wanna keep an eye out.” He frowned, “Also I learned that actively remembering this world causes them pain, it should fade with time, but meantime be ready to answer questions about simple things.” Ragyo frowned too, “Then we should go ahead and pull them from school till this is over. We don’t want our poor dears getting overwhelmed.” Isshin nodded, “Agreed.” He then heaved a sigh, “It’s just as well things are _finally_ stable enough at the lab, they’ll need us near twenty-four-seven till they get use to life here. Since they don’t expect it they’ll more easily break down crying.”

Ragyo cracked a crooked smile, “It’ll be like when they were real little again.” She frowned thoughtfully, “Do you think Ryuuko could help her sister sexually?” Isshin tugged at his beard, “I’m counting on it, neither of them have had any good experience with sex, but Ryuuko has less bad.” Ragyo hmmmed, “Question is how do we approach her? Senketsu maybe?” Isshin shook his head negative, “After losing him in that other world she might just do it to please him. We don’t want her to feel like she was coerced into anything or she won’t enjoy it.” He laced his fingers and tapped his thumbs together, “Honesty might be the best policy with her. Perhaps the best tactic would be a repeat of their introduction to sex, have her start with me, then as she gets more comfortable we have her approach Satsuki.”

Ragyo side-eyed him, “Very well, but know this.” She said with a purr in her voice, “Till they’re ready for us both you’ll have to keep up with me on your own~.” Isshin smirked, “As if that’ll be a challenge to a man of my caliber!” He growled into her ear, teasing the lobe with the edge of his teeth. Ragyo mewled at his touch and pushed herself flush against him. With the breathyist of breathy voices she said, “Mmmm! I hope so Matoi! Else you won’t survive!”

“Kiryuin!”

“Matoi!”

“ _Kiryuin_!”

“ _Matoi_!”

“ ** _Kiryuin_**!”

“ ** _Matoi_**!”

Their heated banter quickly devolved into shouting each-other’s names and ripping at their clothes. Soon enough they were both buck naked, but their posture was more that of preparing to do battle than love-making. It was appropriate, for between just them, sex was a battle! Not one of _taking_ like most battles, but one of _giving_ the other pleasure till they passed out.

They were both truly stunning specimens. Isshin with his chiseled from stone like muscles, clearly built for speed and striking power, and not a hint of over-muscling to ruin his proportions. Those proportions gleefully extended down to his groin, where his twelve inch _flaccid_ member hung twitching in anticipation. But not hardening, no, he was too willful for that.

Even in the presence of Ragyo, who was the very definition of **MILF**. Her breasts were as large as they could be while still being graceful, not a hint of sag or imperfection, her areola the size of a quarter and nipples the width of a pinky. Her hips put to paid the phrase ‘child-bearing’, with only the façade of fat filling them out. Legs that went on for days, an ass to die for, and all cast in the soft glow of her rainbow shining hair, hers was a beauty unstuck in time. And unlike the _other_ her, her soul had a beauty to match.

As was their custom, they toasted this session, “To Satsuki.” “To Ryuuko.” And then they were upon each other. 


	3. Day 1 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peak into the workings of the parents, and Ragyo finds reason to be happy and sad all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

Ragyo was a smart _and_ strong woman. No-one (in either universe) could deny that. She was not however, made of stone. Her husband’s transformation had confused and terrified her. Throughout the ordeal she’d forced herself to put on a strong face, especially when Isshin insisted on still being friends. Even after they got (back) together she had a hard time shaking the feeling that she was betraying Soichiro somehow.

Now…

Now… something similar- no. Not the same at all, something **COSMIC** had befallen her daughters. They barely recognized her, and what they did inspires only _hate and fear_ in them.

…

…

At this time only the promise that they _will_ get better has kept her from **_breaking_**. That is why she is willing to bear their mistrust, their _fear_ , and be the one to fetch them for nap time. They would have to get used to her, and sooner is better than later. It didn’t keep her from hesitating when she reached the door to the play-room.

*Click*

Ragyo immediately felt their eyes on her as she stepped through the doorway. Ryuuko was near the game systems, playing one of the Sly Cooper games if she wasn’t mistaken, while Satsuki was in the ball-pit. When they met eyes she started sinking deeper into the pit with a blush for some reason, though Ragyo couldn’t fathom why she was embarrassed, Satsuki had always loved the ball-pit. Meanwhile Ryuuko had paused her game and fully turned to look at her with what she probably thought was a fierce looking frown but was actually (in her mother’s eyes) a cute pout.

“I don’t want a nap.” She said.

Mom senses tingling, Ragyo grinned. Back in familiar territory she replied, “Oh? But then when’s Senketsu going to get washed?” Ryuuko falters a moment, “Wha-what?!” Ragyo keeps grinning, “Oh that’s right. You wouldn’t remember that now would you?” She says as she walks over to her little girl.

She continues, “We can’t wash your kamui like regular clothes, so instead, they bathe. In a special mixture of chemicals and mineral water, it takes them two hours to get fully clean, and an hour after that to soak and relax. This is because you two refuse to be without them in your waking hours. Isn’t that right Senketsu, Junketsu?”

“Right!”x2

Now Ryuuko looked conflicted, not wanting to deny her friend the luxury, but also wanting to establish that she was _not_ a baby. Ragyo saw this and took pity, “Well, it couldn’t hurt to explain why you actually _need_ a nap as well.” This got both their attention, “Your sleep schedules are already geared for naps, if you don’t get one you’ll just feel tired and miserable all day, even with the extra time you were unconscious.”

Ryuuko was pouting again (for real this time), Satsuki was watching her warily, only her eyes and the top of her head visible above the multi-colored balls. Finally she sighed and got up from where she was sitting. Walking over she mumbled to herself, “…stupid….logic..not-a-baby!” Her quiet ranting was cut off when Ragyo plopped a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

“Ah, ah, ah! You’ll always be my baby, Bunny-chan!” She chuckled.

Ryuuko blushed beautifully under the attention but leaned into the touch, a good sign, though she restrained herself from sweeping the girl up into her arms and showering her with kisses as usual. Isshin had been very clear, the girls weren’t fully aware of their actions; she would take their words only as cues going forward. Ragyo smiled again and said, “Tell you what, how bout you go finish those cookies and save your game, hmm? Your nap can wait a few minutes at least.”

Face still burning she nodded and walked over to snack-table, while Ragyo turned her eyes to Satsuki. She’d gotten out of the ball-pit and was walking over to her, a grim look on her face. She stopped three feet away from her and nodded in greeting, “Mother.” Ragyo felt a pang of sorrow at the formal address but quickly schooled her face into a teasing smile, “Oh? What happened to ‘Mama’, Pumpkin-pie?”

Satsuki grimaced and Ragyo knew she’d overstepped a line, “Wou-would you prefer I called you t-hat?” she said, looking away from her. Ragyo made to reach out but stopped herself, remembering the last time she touched Satsuki, she swallowed, “Call me whatever makes you feel comfortable Satsuki. No pressure, eh?” She just nodded again and Ragyo felt her heart clench. ‘ _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_ ’

“Okay! I’m done!” came Ryuuko’s voice and Ragyo welcomed the distraction.

Turning she saw the girl brushing crumbs off her front, a chocolate smear on the side of her mouth. Ryuuko had always been a messy eater, always accumulating strange stains that Senketsu bore with grace and giving plenty of little opportunities for her parents to clean her. With a fond sigh Ragyo called her girl over and proceeded to wipe her cheek with a wet thumb. Ryuuko made the same face of indignity as she always has with accompanied noises of protest, which was a comfort, though not so much that she kept trying to wriggle away.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Satsuki watching in bewilderment, the _other_ Ragyo having never done such things. Ragyo smiled again. She would prove to her daughters she was nothing like that _monster_ if it was the last thing she did.

 

* * *

 

 

Satsuki’s mind was in something of a grid-lock as they walked back to the bedroom, her and Ryuuko being made to hold the _monst-_ woman’s hands as they went. She continually glanced at where they joined, expecting at any moment for the gentle hold to turn into a crushing grip. It was just instinct, she told herself.

 As insane as the explanation seemed at first glance, the story Isshin had told them made some sense, and as she’d said herself it makes less sense for it not to be true. But that wouldn’t undo years of self-preservation. The knowledge that her fears would eventually fade was of little comfort, not when it’d been made clear her entire consciousness would change in the process.

“Satsuki?” the woman asked.

She looked back at their hands, realizing she was squeezing the woman’s in a grip that could crush stone. She looked back up to the woman’s face expecting anger, and instead saw worry. She flushed and started to stammer out an apology when the woman stopped her, “Hush now darling. I understand your mind is elsewhere, but please, Mommy still needs that hand.” That last bit was obviously an exaggeration, the woman showed no signs of discomfort at all.

Still, she relaxed her hand. “There you go.”

“Hey, isn’t that the right door?” said Ryuuko, pointing at a door painted with stripes of blue and red. The woman looked up and smiled, “Good eye Ro-chan. Come on let’s get you two laid up.” She said, tugging them over.

Ragyo turned the handle, as it was about eye-level with both of them, and led them inside. Satsuki took a moment to observe the room she’d be sharing with her sister for the foreseeable future. The two cribs were very prominent, one red, one blue, lined against the far wall from the door. They looked more like regular beds that had had bars added to the sides and foot. There was also a small toy-chest near each, for their favorites if she remembered correctly.

There was a walk-in closet to the left, full of clothes that they hardly ever wore, but, no ridiculous collection of shoes. On the wall opposite the cribs there was a flat-screen TV and DVD/Blue-ray player atop a small shelf, mostly full of kids movies with some R-rated stuff as well, though no horror films.

***Clap-clap*** “All right, let’s get you two nakie!” The woman said with _far_ too much _enthusiasm_ , a goofy smile on her face. Satsuki gulped. “T-t-tu-rn around!” She shouted.

The woman looked stunned, then sad, then adamant, “Satsuki, no. I will not look away as my beautiful daughters strip. You need to learn that I will not hurt you, and the best way for that to happen is this.” She looked Satsuki right in the eyes as she said, “If it truly bothers you so, I will not help you out of your kamui, but I will watch.” She smiled comfortingly and Satsuki found herself calming slightly, only slightly.

Satsuki turned herself away as the woman went to help Ryuuko out of Senketsu. She took a few calming breaths before reaching for the buttons on Junketsu’s back, but then stopped and asked in a whisper, “Junketsu? A-am I wearing anything besides the diaper under you?”  The kamui answered promptly, in the same tone, “Yes, you’re wearing your training bra, so you won’t be totally naked. Though I urge you, _relax_ , you mother means you no harm, and neither do _I_.” she said.

At first Satsuki only nodded at that, but then it sank in.

_‘The being I’m wearing... I don’t know why it didn’t occur to me during their song, but the kamui love us like children!’_ She thought as she carefully shed the onesie, she pulled her pacifier from the left pocket, folding her so that her eyes faced forward. _‘Were they present as our memories were being reviewed, did she see that **beast** I wore into battle? Does she feel guilt over it?’ _

She turned back around to see the wom-her mother, _‘Kami above, what must she feel?!’_ The woman’s expressions when she ordered them to strip flashed through her mind. _‘This situation isn’t solely hard for me. This woman… Well, I can at least try, for her.’_ She nodded to herself.

“Mother,” she called, holding out Junketsu.

Ragyo turned from Ryuuko, who was blushing up a storm, arms wrapped around herself, and smiled gently. She plucked the kamui from her grasp and hung her over her arm next to Senketsu, where upon they curled up around the arm so she can relax it and not drop them.

“Now, look through your chests and find a _soft_ toy to sleep with if you need it.” Their mother said as she lowered the bars on one side of each crib. Satsuki met eyes with her sister, who shrugged and walked over to her red chest and started rummaging through it. Satsuki looked at the binky in her hand and decided ‘why not’?

The chest didn’t have many soft toys in it, mostly action-figures and foam swords, but she did find one that made something in her memory sit up and take notice. A stuffed puppy that her mind told her was named ‘Fin’, with the quote marks because that was cool, the old her had loved the thing and she couldn’t help but feel some of the same attachment.

_‘I… never got stuffies Before… He’s so soft!’_

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuuko smiled softly at the sight of her hard-ass of a sister cuddling the toy she’d found like her life depended on it. Then she yawned, blinking she realized the woman was right, now that her mind wasn’t being kept awake by her game she noticed that she _was_ tired. She sighed and followed the woman’s direction to climb in the crib, holding the red dinosaur she’d found close to her chest. Once they were both in bed the woman closed up the cribs, wished them a good rest with a kiss on the cheek (Satsuki cringed but allowed it), and with one last longing look back, shut the lights off and left the room.

They sat there in the glow of a night-light for a few moments, both tired but at the same time their minds running a mile a minute.

“Satsuki?” The red sister called.

“Yes Ryuuko?”

She thought a moment, “Are you okay?”

Her sister was silent a moment, then, “I think… I will be.”

Ryuuko took a deep breath and let it out, “You know… this could be great.”

“Hm?”

“I mean, yeah, being treated like babies is going to get old, but everything else… I mean it’s not like we ever really needed them before, but now we have a family beyond just us.” She looked down at the stuffed toy in her hands, “It’s weird though, you can feel it too don’t you, that… fondness for them already.” Satsuki looked away, clenching her hands, “Yes… It’s just like the desire to not escape. Like it’s coming from me, but not.” They both fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence after that, neither sure what there even was to be said to that.

“Ryuuko?”

“Hm?”

“What was it like… when you cried.”

“Eh? What do ya mean?”

Satsuki huffed lightly, “Don’t play dumb with me Sister, I want to compare our experiences with extreme emotion in this world, _can’t imagine why I didn’t think of it before but that’s neither here nor there._ ” She let her eyes soften a bit, “I know both our displays were embarrassing but if we’re to keep our heads our own against the instincts of our other selves we must examine them.”

Ryuuko opened her lips to answer, but yawned instead, “Okay, okay, but later. I really am tired.”

Satsuki frowned, but after stifling a yawn herself agreed. As they settled into their blankets there was one last thing burning on Ryuuko’s tongue, “Sis?”

“Yes?”

The red sister swallowed, “We’ll be okay, ok?”

And Satsuki flashed a smile that was painful to look at in its hope, “I know Ryuuko, I know.”

Shortly after this exchange the two finally drifted off into light sleep, destined to deepen to a short but restful R.E.M.-sleep, unaware of a well-meaning mechanical eye whirring quietly overhead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hmm…”’ed Isshin as he monitored his girls, “Even more so now, Satsuki’s face is it’s most beautiful when she’s at peace. Hm-hm, always trying to be so stoic.”

*Click*

The half-naked bearded man spun his swivel chair to face the door to his guest room as his Lady strode in, her face the picture of relief, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She giggled slightly as she wiped them away, sliding gracefully into his trouser’ed lap, “They don’t register me as _her_ ,” She began, rattling off her analysis of the girls behavior and reactions.

“We underestimated the influence our girls’ minds would have on theirs, it seems like. There’s still those tiny tells of fear and distrust and confusion, but on the whole they’re still more like little girls in their halcyon days than the war veterans I know in part they are.”

Isshin leaned his head back and let out a deep rumbling sigh, a small quirk to his lips. “This is good to hear, but we must be wary still.”

“Hm?”

“Remember, this goes beyond anything currently known in psychiatry, and while the merger of the minds is going smoothly so far it may yet fluctuate.” He turned the chair back toward the desk and tapped a few keys on his apparatus, some self-made thing that had regular methods of input but also a touch screen and motion controls. It brought up a model of what at first looked to be ‘just’ two pairs of scissors but on closer examination, “The Rending Scissors? You’re making them?” Ragyo asked, quirking a brow. The man nodded, “Indeed. At first I thought to have them be a symbol of familiarity when we saw them in their memories, but really, it’s more for me now after seeing them in action.”

Ragyo smiled, “Hm, either-way I want them and mention of kept from the girls till they’re settled.” Isshin sighed, “I expected as much, you good to get them from their nap?” Ragyo shook her head no, “I want to see how they react to Hoomaru, she been briefed yet?”

“Hn.”

That response earned Isshin a cuff ‘round the head, his Lady chastising him, “Speak proper man! Do not grunt like an animal.” The man rolled his eyes but sighed a, “Yes dear…”, and turned back to his work.


	4. Day one part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Rei and the Nudists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuujitsu means “loyal/devoted”.

Rei Hoomaru has served the House Kiryuuin for most of her life, long enough to have been a fixture of the Red and Blue Sisters lives since they began. She has seen the results of Lord Matoi’s failed experiments, the fullest of the Lady’s rage and even the Sisters’ friend Mako’s rants.

 Even then this latest development was quite the pill to swallow.

“I mean come on!” The teenager griped to Soroi, the butler being the only other occupant of the break room at the moment, coffees in hand. “I mean, I’d have been happier if they’d just torn a hole through reality to another world. Then at least we wouldn’t have to worry about their mental state.” Soroi raised a brow at her. She looked to the side, “Though I’d be no less confused.” The brow lowered and the man sighed. Hoomaru furrowed her own brow, then flushed, “O-hh! Right… So what’s your take on it?”

The man chuckled a bit and-*Be-be-beep!*-shut his mouth with a click as Hoomaru’s phone informed her she was getting a call from the Head Researcher himself. Soroi deadpanned as Hoomaru scratched her head sheepishly and flared the hologram interface to life with a flick of her wrist.

“Sir?” She said to the video-call, barely phased by Isshin’s shirtlessness (quite the feat for any woman and most men). “Ah, Rei-chan, I have a task for you.” He said, not acknowledging the Lady Kiryuuin as she stood off behind him with all but her shoes out of frame, laughing manically at something that from the sounds of it was trying to kill her with a hedge-trimmer. Rei took the queue to leave it be.

“What is it sir?”

“I’d like for you to collect the girls from their nap and escort them around, help them re-familiarize themselves with the mansion. I should be able to take over in an hour, alright?” Hoomaru grimaced, “Sir, wasn’t I an enemy of theirs in that other world? Would that be wise?” The Lord shook his head with a smirk, “Nowhere near the threat Ragyo was to them, and she’s the one that put them down to sleep. They seem to be able to separate the different worlds in their heads, just don’t make any threatening moves, answer their questions, and you’ll be fine.” The young woman grinned and nodded, eager to see that she was still ‘Bigger-sis’ to the Sisters. And slightly paralyzed they’d forgotten her, but she’d long since learned to compartmentalize when on the job.

Isshin nodded as well and cut the connection on his end, leaving the two servants in awkward silence. Finally Soroi sighed again and said, “Go on then.” Hoomaru flashed a quick grin and quickly drained her mug before dashing out of the room toward the main wing. It took her three minutes to reach their door at a brisk walk, as the house was _quite_ big even in proportion to the adults of this world and she wasn’t nearly as fast as the heads of the house. That and the brief detour to the laundry room to retrieve the Kumai. Before opening it though she tugged at her shirt-collar in coded sequence, rousing her sixty-percent outfit “ **Chuujitsu”** to alertness as is protocol, as all staff that was charged with caring for the Sisters must be Fiber-enforced to deal with their occasional tantrums, and to defend them.

She slowly opened the door a crack to stick her nose through, checking to make sure the girls hadn’t moved into the same crib/to the floor to ‘wrestle’, again (Not’ they weren’t allowed, she was just giving them privacy). Detecting no pheromones Rei opens the door fully, to a sight that never fails to melt her heart, the Sisters Red and Blue swaddled away, their breathing even and untroubled despite the recent upheaval. She flicked the lights on to mid, then carefully crept up to the cribs, set their outfits on the nightstand between them, and reached over the bars to Ryuko’s. Gently shaking her by the shoulder, “Ro-chan~, Ryuko~,” she cooed, “It’s time to wake up Bunny.” Ryuko mumbled something into her pillow and rolled onto her back, her geared eyes slowly blinking open to see what was disturbing her. Ryuko’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of her but she seemed calm still, and Rei was quietly thankful she wasn’t treated to a repeat of what the Lady Kiryuuin experienced on them waking.

“Afternoon Ryuko, have a good nap?” she greeted her younger charge.

The Red sister blinked up at the seven foot girl again, “Um, ah, yeah-yeah. Um-” her face scrunched up a bit, “Bigger-sis?” she asked herself. Rei smiled softly down at her, “Glad you remember me, how’s ‘bout we get your sister up and do some exploring, hmm?”  The girl smiled back sheepishly and nodded, shifting over to the bars of the crib, which Rei lowered. The young woman turned to the other crib, absently handing Ryuko Senketsu to get dressed, to see Satsuki was already sitting up awake in her bed, looking at her with a careful expression.

Rei kept the smile on her face as she opened her crib, but hesitated when the girl didn’t move to get out. Rei carefully put on a look of non-negative confusion, “Satsuki?” then the smell hit her, “Oh Satsuki, are you okay?” The blue sister looked down and away, hiding behind her hair, “Satsuki, Satsuki… It’s okay honey, but we need to get you into a fresh diaper, ok?” The girl nodded, sniffed, and started to shakily raise her arms to be picked up. Rei did and turned her head to Ryuko, “Bunny-chan, when I’m done with Satsuki’s change can you bring me Junketsu?” The Red sister looked up from buttoning her onesie, “Wha-um, yeah sure.” Rei nodded as she carried Satsuki over to the bedroom’s changing table.

 

* * *

 

 

Satsuki. Was. Mortified.

It was one thing to see her sister use her diaper (and enjoy it no less (not that she was judging her sister!)), it was an entirely _other_ thing to realize she’d shat herself, and from the coldness of the mess, sometime after the fact. Against her will she let out a piteous wine, as being laid on the changing table caused said mess to press into her again.

 _‘I don’t like this…’_ she thought childishly, too distressed to foster more articulate thoughts.

“Satsuki,” she looked up to Hoom—Rei to show she had her attention, “Sweetie I know this is uncomfortable, but I need you to keep your mind here. We don’t want you lashing out at unexpected touch, right?”

 _‘Well there went my plan of spacing-out to avoid thinking about this.’_ She thought mulishly as she nodded.

Rei smiled at her and set to work, swiftly tugging off the tapes, allowing the front to flop off, weighed down by what rested at the bottom of the diaper. She then gathered together her ankles and lifted her lower half off the table. To her horror Satsuki realized the diaper still touching her, stuck by her mess, though she refrained from whining again. _‘It’s already being dealt with, though it out Kiryuuin!’_ As she thought this she subtly set her teeth as Rei preceded to un-stick the diaper from her, then turned it around in her hand to use the clean front half to scrape off the most of the poop on her bottom. She then balled it up and dropped it into a nearby waste-bin, then began pulling out wet-wipes from a compartment on the table and doing a more thorough cleaning.

Feeling a stare Satsuki glanced out the corner of her eye, in time to see Ryuko look away, a blush on her face. She didn’t have time to think on it, as Rei set her rear down on a fresh diaper and started powdering her. Finally she taped the garment up and gave the front an affectionate pat, “There we are.” She said looking up from the diaper to meet Satsuki’s eyes, giving her a warm smile, and causing the girl to blush, “Thank you Rei.” The teenager chuckled a bit, “No problem Pumpkin.” She said, helping her down off the changing table and taking Junketsu from Ryuko without looking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She then handed the Kumai to the girl. “Now, after you get dressed we’re going to wander the manor a bit, until your board, and then your Father is going to come collect you for lunch and give you a talk, alright?” Satsuki nodded as she threaded her arms through the sleeves of her onesie. Rei turned to the Red Sister, getting the same response as Blue she let out a contented sigh, relived that for the moment everything was going alright.

Of course that’s when the explosions started.

“What the hell?!” Ryuko yelled as she braced herself on her crib. “Language Ryuko!” Rei snapped automatically, she flicked her wrist, “Soroi, please tell me that wasn’t as bad as it sounded?” The image of the harried looking Head Butler shook his head, “Worse, it’s Nudist Beach.” “Those maniacs?! How’d they get past the defenses?!” Soroi answered, “They had a mole in the staff, someone who worked under me but never met personally, shut them down from the inside somehow. But it doesn’t matter the Lord and Lady are going to deal with it themselves, they only have one tank and a few infantry, the matter should be resolved in a moment. Meantime keep the girl’s heads down and your guard up.”

“Right.” Rei pulled in a breath and held it…1…2…3

*sigh*

She swiveled around on her heel to face the Sisters again, to see the Blue with a contemplative expression while the Red seemed to be vibrating in place with glee. She braced herself, putting on her best imitation of the Lady when she was being comforting, “As he said, there's nothing to be worried about, but it seems we’ll be here a while. So we have some time to kill if you have any questions.” Satsuki blinked, and in that hesitation Ryuko burst out, “We have Omnitools?!” Rei smiled her own smile at that, “More or less, except child grade don’t have weapon systems.” It was Ryuko’s turn to blink, “Huh-how-” Rei chuckled, “Did I know what that was? You only talk my ears off every time you get a new game. That and your father invented them, inspired by the Mass Effect series.” Her smile widened a few teeth, “And yes, he made them for you.” The girl blinked again, then smiled.

 Satsuki cleared her throat, “Um-Could-could we keep talking over there?” she said, pointing at a quartet of bean-bags around a small round table to the left of the cribs. After flicking the lights fully on and getting comfortable Satsuki picked up the questioning, “So, tell me more about these…Omnitools, was it?” Rei nodded and held her arm out, bent at the elbow, and gesturelessly activated her phone, “It’s actually called a ‘Light-Phone’, Omnitool was copyrighted, they consist of two physical parts, a chip in your neck, and one in your arm. They have both video and regular calling, and they can be loaded with all kinds of programs and games called-” “Apps?” Ryuko interrupted, frowning, “So their basically smart phones? Ah, man!” Rei chuckled, “Don’t sound so disappointed Bunny, that basically what they were in the games as well. And as I said, they do have hard light systems, with parental controls of course. Yours are set to make controllers for the games you have installed, and a few sex toys.” Here Rei cheerfully ignored the Sisters sudden blushing and spluttering, “To activate it you just have to think of it, or use one of your custom gestures with intent to open directly to a specific function, as you saw me do with speed-dial.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Die, Cloth-lover scu-!” *Fwish!* “*Gurgle*” The Nudist died clawing at where the knife had pierced his throat. Isshin looked on disdainfully at the man who thought to attack his family as he slumped to the ground; he walked forward casually, as if his front yard hadn’t been turned into a minor warzone, and retrieved his blade. After a quick flick of his wrist the curved knife was free of blood and bits of gore, the Lord of the House under attack tilted it this way and that in front of his face, using the reflection to take stock of the battle field without taking his eyes off the approaching naked gun-slinging men.  His Lady had already destroyed the enemy armor, the thing tilted onto its side, belching smoke and the stench of roasting flesh.

She was currently covering the retreat of their injured, loping off limbs of any foolish enough to go after the staff she had all but raised into the Kiryuuin house’s service from tender ages with her Fiber-whip. The man briefly let his mind drift to once again wonder why his wife bothered with using Fiber weapons against opponents she dearly didn’t need them for, and then he turned his sharpest blade back to the battle, even as it wound down. ‘ _Dart in under bayonet, wrench rifle from opponents grip, cave head in with gun-butt.’_ Isshin planned and executed the attack before the man realized he’d moved. He stood there a moment, holding the bloodied weapon in its resting position from the swing, as the four remaining Nudists looked on in horror. He timed his inaction perfectly to draw out theirs, and acted again before the Nudists could react.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuko was sucking her thumb, and only just realized that as Rei moved onto explaining the differences between the internet of this world and their old one. Oddly enough the comfort and _calm_ the action provided kept her from spitting it out in shock. As she listened to the ‘teenager’ drone on, she found her mind naturally wandering as she now consciously suckled her digit. Then she suddenly pulled it from her mouth with a *pop*, “Hey, hey!” she crossed her arms as the other two girls turned their attention to her, wrenched from their conversation about the ‘net-laws’ or whatever, “The Nudists, in that other world, they were our allies, what makes you call them nutso here? Why are they attacking us?”

Rei’s eyes widened, “Wha-,oh, right…” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, “Sorry, I completely forgot about that. When you got us started on Light-Phones I’d assumed you’d remembered about them.” She turned to Satsuki, “Do you mind if we switch topics sweetie?” Satsuki grit out a, “No.” around a deep frown, no doubt upset at herself for being distracted from the more pertinent topic. Rei looked concerned by her sister’s expression, but got down to business.

“The Nudists, put simply, are terrorists who hate clothing.” *Sigh* “And I must stress here that I do _not_ mean Life-Fibers, I mean all clothes. They are murderously dedicated to their ‘cause’, and have been around for hundreds of years, even before the Fiber’s emissary arrived.” She looked them both in the eyes, “As you can imagine they only became more rabid after that, and were especially enraged to find out about you two. That is why they’re after us.”

Both Sisters stared. Ryuko opened and closed her mouth as Satsuki’s eyebrow twitched. Rei looked back and forth between them worriedly, “Um, girl-” “Clothes!” Satsuki growled through clenched teeth, “They’re murderous over CLOTHES!” Ryuko scratched her head, “I mean, what? Does-no exhibitionists don’t _hate_ clothes themselves.” She jumped as Satsuki turned a wrathful glare onto her, “How can you be so calm about this, THEY’RE MURDEROUS OVER-” “Satsuki!” Both girls flinched at the name, not from volume, but the tone.

They both slowly looked over to their teenaged caretaker, who looked on calmly with her arms folded at them. “Indoor-voice.” She said simply, she tilted her head, “Now would you like to _calmly_ explain why you’re so upset?” Satsuki looked down at the table bashfully, “It’s just-it’s just that, it’s so stupid. And insulting to the other Nudist Beach! Sure they were a bit mad, but I respected them.” She sighed, embarrassed by her near tantrum.

And shaken by it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _‘This is insulting.’_ Ragyo peered down her nose at the latest victim of her whip, lying on the floor moaning as he was, clutching a bleeding arm stump, _and making no **effort to push through the pain!**_ She snorted, _‘Their current leader must be more idiotic than the rest, to have ordered this.’_ She flicked her wrist, ending his flailing as she scanned (her yard) the battle-field.

 _‘They’ve been thoroughly routed, did they honestly think just getting past the automated defenses would guarantee them a victory.’_ The Lady “hmm”’ed, _‘What did they have to gain from this, small this force is, but we’ll learn leagues about their resources and deployments from the corpses and equipment. They didn’t find, let alone tamper the scanners, no-one slipped by us. So, why? Why, why, **why!** ’_


End file.
